steel_donut_collectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Yoahimune (Story) / Prologue/Chapter 0
"FOR THE PERFECT MISSION !!" The first part of Yoahimune. "Let's start our trip on this wild, wild, absolutely grammatically incorrect story. Before we can even get to chapter 1, we have to navigate the minefield of shit OC's and confusing backstory. Also, all the pictures used in this were also 'created' by the writer. That's right. This is a multimedia experience." The Prologue can be read here , and Chapter 0 can be read here. Quotes 'Prologue' *''"Trauma with the Crime Scene"'' **'Bob:' "...and give some entertainment to the kids who'' trauma with the crime scene." **'Connor:' If I ever start a band, it's gonna be called "Trauma with the Crime Scene"... **'Blake:' Wait, does that mean your name is Trauma, and your band is the Crime Scene? **'Bob: No, it'll be like Panic! at the Disco, only "Trauma with the Crime Scene" *'''Connor: "Great job killing innocent people, you're promoted!" **'Connor: '"Sir, there's people that are shooting at us! Kill them. Sir, there's people that are running from us! Kill them." *''"The JS Incident?"'' **'Bob:' When the JS Incident, Phantom unit has another mission to-- **'Blake: '''WHEN THE JS INCIDENT WHAT?! **'Bob:' When it happened? *'Bob:' "...with a high speed like a lightning." *"Little Organ?"'' **'Bob: ' "Bret found some Kai blood DNA and his little organ from his body, every place full with sand and strong dark power from Kai who almost vanish." -- Wasn't he M.I.A. a second ago? What the fuck is "almost vanish" supposed to mean? **'Blake:' What's his "little organ", is he talking about his dick? *'Bob: '"...and helping all people from crime." -- He only helps people from crime, people who are suffering with crime, or because of crime? Nuh-uh, can't help them. But if they're from crime, he's got their backs. *''"Mr. Bushido or The Ghost Wizard."'' 'Chapter 0' * Bob: "We arrive at Mid-Childa East Dimensional Port Entrance ≠5 ''(read as "not equals five"), Please don't leave your bag in luggage." * '''Bob:' "DO NOT MOVE ! OR YOU WILL DIE !" * Bob: "Someone firing the gun!" * Bob: "Good thing my helmet can read the gun direction, so I can dodge or counter it." -- Your eyes can read the gun direction, just LOOK at it! * Bob: "FOR THE PERFECT MISSION !! Terrorist do the oath of death..." -- I guess that's the oath of death, "for the perfect mission..." * Bob: "Who… Who are you ? Teana Surprised" -- She surprised that sentence out. * "The Helmet" ** Bob: "I know from my head and part of my helmet. I replied, pointing to the helmet." ** Connor: It tells me shit! It loads up Wikipedia pages whenever you ask! Trivia *The entire Prologue takes the time to establish the Phantom Unit, only to claim they're disbanded. It's only until the very last paragraph that you get anything about the main character. *One of the images of License Arc used in the video, as called out by Bob, is an MS Paint recolor of an image of Grey Fox from Konami's Metal Gear series. Specifically, the Gecco co. 1/6 scale statue figurine. Gallery Yoahimune PROLOGUE DA.jpg|Yoahimune's art for the Prologue. Yoahimune CHAPTER 00.jpg|Yoahimune's art for Chapter 00, the previously mentioned Grey Fox recolor. Category:Yoahimune Category:Steel Donut Videos Category:Videos with Bob Category:Videos with Blake Category:Videos with Connor